Because the normal voltage curve for a nicad battery is very flat for a major portion of a discharge cycle, it is difficult to accurately assess the battery charge simply by measuring its terminal voltage. Furthermore, because the terminal voltages between a normal discharge rate of 1.4 amperes vary greatly from battery to battery, the state of charge of any given battery is likewise difficult to assess by means of terminal voltage at any given time.